


Mission - Hogwarts

by HuffleKat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleKat/pseuds/HuffleKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are given the mission of protecting Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize now for my terrible spelling.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

"You have got to be  **JOKING**!" Naruto yelled, arms waving about for effect.

I groaned  _'Somethings never change'_.

"Look" I growled at the blonde baka "As hard as it is to believe, I'm telling the truth" though she could hardly believe it herself, I mean come on  _wizards?_.

They didn't look convinced. Its like they have no faith in me...

"You four will be protecting the school..er... _Hogwarts_  for about a year, also you will be keeping a close eye on one of the students. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura you will be undercover as students, while Kakashi will be a tempory teacher"

"What rank is this mission?" Kakashi asked. I had made it a rule that he wasn't allowed to read those perverted books of his when hes around me, but he held the little orange book in his hand. Ready for when I turn my back on him. The sneaky bastard doesn't realize that I know his secret.

"Its an A-rank and a possible S-rank, seeing that you will be up against both wizards and ninja" I explained.

"A-rank? Why are you giving it to us... Not that I mind or anything, but normally your prissy about these kind of things" Naruto said.

Before I could yell or throw something at him for the ' _prissy'_ comment, Sasuke spoke up.

"For once I agree with the dobe" Although he added the insult he was, ever so slightly, grinning. Shocking I know.

But since his return to the village he had been spending his probation time repairing the bonds he had tried to break.

Naruto had forgiven him the second he took a single step into the village. Sakura however still doesn't fully forgive him yet. As for Kakashi, I think hes just glad that his team isn't a complete disaster.

After all, Team 7 may be the most screwed up team iv'e ever laid eyes o, but they are powerful shinobi and and are now wonderful at teamwork.

"I'm giving you it because your the only team in the village at the moment that will be capable at completing it"

"Um.. Tsunade-sama, What are we going to do about the language difference?" Sakura finally spoke. She had been unusually quite all day.

"Glad you asked" I jumped to my feet. "With these!" I held out 4 thin silver chains that had a silver ring on each "The client, Albus Dumbledore has enchanted them with a translation spell, which will allow you to speak perfect English"

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled excitedly as I tossed one of the necklace's to each of them.

"Now, you leave in 2 hours so I suggest you go pack right now, not to mention I have a stack load of paper work to tend to" I glared at the pile with pure hatred.

* * *

** Third Person P.O.V **

Naruto still couldn't believe that they had been given an A-rank mission.

He had been expecting something stupid and boring, bit no they got a protection/assassination one.

He could barely suppress a huge grin as he waited with Sakura and Sasuke at the village gates as they waited for Kakashi who was, as always, late.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei ALWAYS have to be late!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto you should have realizes by now that hes never going to change" Sakura sighed.

She was sitting on a bench. While Sasuke was leaning against a tree and Naruto was pacing.

"I know  _that_ , I'm just saying that it would be nice of him to be on time for once" Before he could say anymore, there was a  _poof_ and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, ready to go?" He smiled beneath his mask.

"Yea. But why were you late this time!" Naruto demanded.

"Well you see, on my way here I saw a group of young children bullying a turtle...and so I helped it"

"LIAR!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke yelled together.

"Ahaha" Kakashi laughed nervously as an elderly man walked up to the group.

"Hello, i'm, Albus Dumbledore" The man was dresses in the most unusual clothes the shinobi has ever seen.

"Yo. Im Kakashi Hatake. And these three are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" He pointed to each as he introduced them.

"My, I didn't think that you's would be so young. How old are you three?" He asked, mildly shocked.

"Sasuke-teme and I are 14 and Sakura-Chan is still 13" Naruto said proudly.

"So young..." Dumbledore muttered quietly before saying "We should get going. Please take the hand of the person next to you an form a line"

Naruto awkwardly took Dumbledore's hand, Kakashi took Naruto's and Sakura's and Sakura took Sasuke's. Hesitantly.

Sasuke decided to ignore the slight hesitation.

Then suddenly they felt the most uncomfortable sensation ever.

But as soon as it came, it was gone. They only just managed to stay standing.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto shouted, looking paler then normal.

"I simply apparated us" Dumbledore said, looking amusingly at the loud blonde. "Now you will be sorted into house after the first years..."

"Houses?" Sakura questioned.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses 'Gryffindor', 'Slytherin', 'Ravenclaw' and 'Hufflepuff'. Which house you are sorted into depends on your personality and traits"

"So were probably going to get separated?" Naruto looked shocked. While Sakura and Sasuke looked slightly worried.

"Possibly yes" Dumbledore admitted. "But first we need to get you three into the uniform. Iv'e had these pre-made" He handed each of them the uniform and left with Kakashi for them to get changed.

Although to a normal person, getting changed in a room with other people, especially if they were the opposite gender, would be awkward. But Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were used to it. Since sometimes on missions you don't really have a choice about the matter.

"If we're separated into different houses, it will be hard to do the mission" Sakura sighed.

"Then we better hope that we have the same personality's and traits" Sasuke says simply.

"In case you haven't noticed Sasuke-teme. The three of us are quite different" Naruto pointed out.

The three stood in silence as they waited for Kakashi and Dumbledore to re-enter the room.

"Alright then, we should be headed to the great hall" Dumbledore said walking into the room and motioned for the shinobi to follow him.

They were lead to Professor McGonagall who told them to stand at the back of the group of first years.

Kakashi gave his team a reassuring smile before entering the Great Hall with Dumbledore.

The first years stared nervously at them. Taking in Sakura's short pink hair, Naruto's whisker like scars and Sasuke's dark expression.

The three shinboi were not happy about the uniforms. They were uncomfortable and would be difficult to fight in.

They had hidden various weapons on themselves so that they wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

McGonagall told them that they would wait outside the hall till after the first years were sorted and would come in when Dumbledore introduces them.

When the first years disappeared into the hall. Team 7 was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have a really bad feeling about this mission already" Sakura spoke, breaking the silence.

"Same" Naruto admitted. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

**With Harry**

Ron, Hermione and Harry watched as Dumbledore talked to a man with silver gravity defying hair.

"He must be one of the new teachers" Hermione said, only taking her gaze from the thick book she held for a few seconds.

"Wonder what class" Harry thought out loud.

"Hey where is Hagrid?" Ron asked, looking around the hall.

Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. And the silver haired man had been seated in the seat Hagrid normally would be.

"Odd. Maybe hes sick" Hermione said closing the book. "Who is she?" she pointed at a toad like women wearing way to much pink.

"Hey! She was at my hearing!" Harry blurted out remembering the women "Her name is Umbridge I think"

"Thats not good" Hermione muttered grimly.

"Why?" Ron asked

"If shes from the Ministry then that means that the ministry must be trying to control Hogwarts"

That thought alone made Harry sick.  _Why couldn't the ministry just stop interfering_?.

Dumbledore announced the first years and the sorting hat sung its song before being placed on various little heads.

Ron and Harry made little comments on the first years much to Hermione's dismay.

"Once the final kid was sorted, Dumbledore silenced the room and began to speak again.

"This year I have decided that in order to strengthen our bond with an eastern school, much like Hogwarts, I would have a few students attend come to Hogwarts to learn our magical ways. I would like to introduce you all to our transfer students from Japan!"

The Great Hall doors opened and three rather strange kids walked in. They were alarmingly attractive. Especially the girl with pink hair who looked like she could be part veela.

Many guys gazed adoringly at the girl and Harry noticed how the two guys automatically walked closer to her, as if to protect her. But not only were the guys more or less drooling, but the girls were swooning over the two boys. But mostly the dark haired one.

They came to a stop in front of McGonagall who seemed a little unhappy.

"Blimey. They look like models" Ron whispered and Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.  _Who were these people?_

"Let the sorting begin" Dumbledore said with a smile.

McGonagall cleared her throat "Sakura Haruno" of course McGonagall, unknowingly mis-pronounced her name, saying it the English way.

Sasuke put his hand on her back and pushed her forward slightly, when he noticed the she had momentarily froze.

She walked up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head. Seconds later the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Sakura glanced over at her teammates as she walked over to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Sasuke Uchiha" McGonagall called out.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to the stool. No emotion on his face.

It took longer then it had with Sakura but the hat soon called "Gryffindor!"

And Sasuke made his way over to Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto bounced up to the hat. As soon as the hat was on his head it called out "Gryffindor!"

With a sigh of relief he practically ran over to his friends.

"Now that everybody is sorted and seated, let the feast begin!"

Cheers erupted as food appeared on the tables.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said happily to the three transfers who sat across from the golden trio. "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry ... Potter"

The trio waited for a reaction after she said Harry's name. But none came.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! and this is Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto grinned madly.

"Sakura waved slightly and Sasuke just ignored them, somethings haven't changed.

"Whats your school in Japan like?" Hermione asked excitedly.

She had never heard of a school like Hogwarts in Japan and wanted to know everything.

"Uh, well its not as big as Hogwarts but its really awesome!" Naruto said, thinking of the ninja academy.

"Dumbledore said your here to learn our way of magic. What did he mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well where we are from we use wandless magic" Sakura said. It wasn't really a lie, since chakra was a lot like magic.

"Wandless magic? I thought that didn't exist" Hermione frowned.

"Oh it exists alright" Naruto laughed nervously. But she didn't look convinced and Harry knew that she would probably spend the next week in the library looking it up.

"Are you's like homesick?" Ginny asked "Oh sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley" She quickly added.

"A little" Sakura admitted. Naruto agreed.

"What about your parents? Where they okey with you coming here for a year?"

The three undercover shinobi flinched. None of them had parents. Naruto grew up alone and Sasuke's had been murdered by his brother. And when the shinobi villages were at was during the past year, Sakura's parents had been killed.

"Um.. we don't have parents" Sakura managed to say.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked shocked.

"Oh i'm sorry" They said. Ginny said it a few times as she felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Its okey, you didn't know" Naruto said, moving the conversation along. "So whats it like here?"

"Its great" Harry grinned. Though he had a feeling that the transfers were not telling them everything.

I mean seriously,how could it just so happen that all three of their parents are dead?

He was going to keep an eye on them.

Which of course would make the shinobi's job, that little bit harder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man.." Harry moaned as he studied his new timetable. He had double potions later today.

"What a great way to start the year" Ron complained.

"Whats wrong with potions?" Naruto asked. The shinobi had the same classes as Harry did.

"Its not really the class but more Professor Snape who teaches it. He hates us" Harry explained "So try and stay in his good books, or else he will make the year horrible"

The golden trio and the shinobi were sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying the spare time before their first class 'Care for Magical Creatures' started.

"I wonder if Hagrid is back yet" Harry thought out loud "Care for Magical Creatures wouldn't be the same with out him"

"Oh um.. Dumbledore told us that Hagrid isn't coming back for another few weeks, thats why Kakashi-sensei is here" Naruto informed them.

Before heading to the common rooms last night Dumbledore had told them that Kakashi would be teaching the Care for Magical Creatures till Hagrid returned. The thought of Kakashi trying to teach a class he knew nothing about had made team 7 laugh or smirk in Sasuke's case.

"Oh? Who is Kakashi?" Hermione asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is one of the Sensei's from our..er..school back in Japan" Sakura lied.

"We better get going" Harry informed them and lead the small group out to where the class was being held.

Kakashi was leading against a tree reading his little orange book, waiting for the students to arrive.

"Typical Kakashi-sensei" Sakura laughed and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Wow. Your actually here waiting! I thought we would have to stand around waiting for ages" Naruto commented loudly.

"Nice to see you to" He ignored Naruto's comment. "You yourselves are early, class doesn't start for another 10 minutes"

"We wanted to introduce you to Harry, Ron and Hermione" Naruto pointed at each of the teenagers.

"Yo. I'm Kakashi Hatake, i'll be taking this class for a bit" He introduced himself to the witch and wizards.  _Guess I should put the book away now_ he thought with a sigh.

"Wheres Hagrid?" Harry asked. Kakashi just shrugged.

The group stood in silence as they waited for the other students to get there.

"Oh man, Slytherins" Ron groaned.

"Whats wrong with Slytherins?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"The whole house if fulled with bastards" Ron replied.

"Ron! Not all of them are bad" Hermione insisted.

"Haha hey Sasuke-teme, maybe you should have been placed in that house instead" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke replied with a glare.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Would both of you quit it already" Sakura growled. "Its too early for yous to start fighting"

"I agree. You two need to learn how to get along" Kakashi agreed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class watched in amusement.

"Its the temes fault" Naruto insisted.

"Whatever dobe"

Before Naruto could start another fight Sakura hit him on the head "Baka! Stop already!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto apologized.

"Alright now that everyone is here, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher for a few weeks. You can call me Kakashi-sensei"

"So Kaka-sensei what have you got planned for today?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Today we will be learning about unicorns!" Kakashi stats dramatically.

"Seriously?" Someone asked boredly.

"Sure am. Thought today you will only be observing and feeding them" He indicated for the class to follow him.

"I didn't know unicorns existed" Sakura said.

"Its amazing that they do. And they are so beautiful" Hermione smiled "I read all about them last summer"

"Kinda weird to be learning about them thought" Harry muttered. Ron nodded in agreement.

The rest of the lesson was simple as all they did was feed the unicorns and, in team 7's case, laugh at Kakashi as he tried to teach.

"Kakashi-sensei should stick to training ninja" Naruto snickered as they walked to the next class.

"I agree" Sakura laughed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What do we have next?" Sasuke spoke.

"Divination, whatever that is" Naruto replied.

"You guys took that ridiculous class?" Hermione asked, before walking in the opposite direction in order to get to her class.

"Hermione thinks that divination is rubbish and a fake form of magic" Harry answered the shinobi's confused looks.

"Who teaches the class?" Sakura asked.

"Professor Trelawney. She mad as a hatter" Ron replied with a grin.

* * *

**(After Divination)**

"Hermione's right. That class is rubbish" Sakura admitted.

They had been reading tea leaves and according to Trelawney, the three shinobi were going to die a painful death in the next few weeks.

"We should drop the class" Sasuke muttered. He didn't really appreciated being told when hes apparently going to die.

"Nah! I think its interesting!" Naruto yelled happily.

As they headed for the Great Hall, they came across Kakashi who was, surprise surprise, reading his book.

Without looking up he said "Meet me in the Forbidden Forest for some training at 10:40 tonight" Then poofed away.

"Yus! Training!" Naruto jumped up and down on the spot.

"Baka" Sakura and Sasuke muttered together and carried on towards the hall.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke" Hermione greeted them as they sat across from her "Wheres Naruto?"

"Oh he'll be here in a minute" Sakura replied "Wheres Harry-san and Ron-san?"

"They went to sign up for quidditch. The both of them love that sport"

"Its not love that we feel for it. It gives us something to do" Ron sighed as he sat to Hermiones left and Harry sat on her right.

"Whatever" She answered, rolling her eyes.

"We should totally sign up!" Naruto yelled as he sat next to Sakura.

" _Naruto you know we already have enough to deal with. Adding a sport will stop us from doing the mission correctly"_ Sakura said in Japanese.

" _Ah, your right Sakura-chan"_  Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"Did yous play quidditch at your school?" Harry asked.

"No. It would interfere with our studies" Sasuke lied.

"Thats why these two shouldn't play this year, they barely made it through last year" Hermione sighed, then stood up. "We should start heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge doesn't seem like the type to wait"

* * *

"Now wands away everyone. We will not be using them in this class" Dolores Umbridge said sternly and started handing out books.

"How are we going to learn how to defend ourselves without using our wands?" Hermione asked.

"Raise your hand if you have a question Miss Granger" Umbridge said "And to answer your question, we will be reading the theory of defensive magic"

"But how is theory going to protect us?" Harry asked.

Umbridge sighed "Raise your hand Mr Potter, and what do you think you need protecting against?"

"Voldemort" Harry simply said. The whole class flinched at the name.

"Now there have been some rumors going about that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, but that is a lie" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Its not a lie! I saw him! He killed Cedric!" Harry yelled, outraged.

"Detention Mr Potter!" Umbridge said, trying to stay calm but failing. "Anyone who mentions this matter again will be joining him"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Mr..."

"Uzumaki"

"What is your question?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Umbridge-san why don't you want to believe that whatever his name was, is alive. I mean if Harry says he saw him then he must be alive" Naruto said innocently.

"Detention Mr Uzumaki"

Naruto pouted and turned to Sakura " _Hehe good thing I can make clones, aye Sakura-chan"_  he said in Japanese.

Sakura laughed quietly and shook her head  _"Maybe you should go to it so you can keep an eye on Harry-san"_

" _Fine i'll go to the detention"_  Naruto crosses his arms and pouted again.

"Mr Uzumaki, Miss..."

"Haruno"

"Please speak in English when in my class" Umbridge demanded.

" _Eh! She cant stop us from talking in Japanese!"_ Naruto whispered outraged.

" _She can, and she did"_  Sasuke growled. Not exactly liking the new rule.

"You cant just tell us not to talk in our native language!" Naruto growled at Umbridge.

"Yes I can. I am your teacher and you are my student"

Naruto gave her a death glare.

" _I really don't like her"_  He said loudly in Japanese.

Sasuke and Sakura, being the only people to understand him nodded in agreement.

* * *

After DADA they had double potions with Snape.

When the shinobi entered the class with Harry, Ron and Hermione he gave them a slight glare.

"For those who don't know i'm professor Snape" He introduced himself to the shinobi.

" _Hes creepy"_  Naruto muttered.

" _Just a bit"_ Sakura nodded.

"In front of you is a list of ingredients and instructions for making a low caliber truth potion. The ingredients are rather rare so be careful"

Needless to say Naruto completely ignored most of the instructions and made a dark green potion that, when a few drops fell on the table, it burnt right threw the wood.

When Snape saw this he waved his want and Naurto's potion vanished.

Sakura and Sasuke had better luck and made the potion correctly. Thus putting them in Snape's good side, for the time being.

"This is not fair!" Naruto mumbled

"I agree" Harry replied. Looking at his failed potion. Which seemed to glow red.

* * *

"Finally! I thought it would never end" Naruto commented as they walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'd say, I bet he does that just to torture us" Ron sighed "Wait don't you and Harry have detention now?"

"Oh yea. Come on" Harry sighed.

"Okey. I'll see you later Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme" He then dashed down the hall to catch up with Harry.

"Guess we should start on the homework" Hermione sighed. Although it was the first day of classes they had been given a lot of homework.

The four of them took a seat on the couches and started the homework.

" _I don't understand much of this"_ Sakura admitted.

" _Same"_ Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Sakura how old are you, Sasuke and Naruto?" Ginny suddenly asked. She had joined the group minutes before. "Yous look to young to be in the 5th year"

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun are 14. But i'm still 13" she said sadly. She hated being the youngest.

"Then why are you in the 5th year?" Ron asked.

"Our school in Japan has a different curricular. So our 13-14 year olds match your 15-16 year olds" Sasuke quickly lied.

" _Nice save"_  Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"That makes sense then" Hermione said.

They continued in silence.

Though Sasuke and Sakura had given up even trying to figure what they were meant to do.

Sasuke spent the time enjoying the silence and was staring into the fire when something warm touched his shoulder. Looking down he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep and was unknowingly using him as a pillow. Sasuke had to use most of his strength to not smile at his pink haired teammate. If this had of happened 2 years ago, he would have simply pushed her off but, he wasn't that cold hearted anymore and let her sleep.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Harry)**

"Please sit down boys" Umbridge said sweetly "Today I will have you write lines" She placed parchment and a quill in front of them.

"There is no ink" Harry spoke.

"You wont need it. These are special quills" Umbridge smiled.

"Now Harry you will write 'I will not say lies" and Naruto you will write 'I will not talk back'"

Both boys looked at each other and started writing.

Harry felt stinging in his hand and saw that the words that he had been writing were being carved into his hand. He looked up at Umbridge in horror, she smiled down at him.

"Is something the matter Harry?" She asked.

"No" he said not giving her the satisfaction that he wants.

Once the detention was over and they were outside the class Naruto growled "What kind of evil punishment is that? Is that even allowed?"

"No its not" Harry said. rubbing his hand.

"Come on, lets find Sakura-chan, shes knows some healing spells" Naruto grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the Gryffindor common room.

"How was detention?" Ron asked as the two boys entered them room.

"Umbridge is a sadist" Harry informed them, showing his hand.

Hermione gasped and went to have a look. While Sasuke woke Sakura up.

"Sakura-chan, could you please heal this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the words on Harry's hand.

"Of course, but what happened?"

She went over to Harry and took his hand in hers. When they started glowing green, she heard the wizards gasp.

"How are you doing that?" Ron asked.

"Is a healing spell" Sakura stated.

"But thats impossible, I looked up wandless magic and there is nothing about it" Hermione said, dumbfounded.

"Its not common but some schools think its more convenient then using magic with a wand" Sasuke lied. "Thats why there aren't many who practice it"

Hermione wasn't convinced and figured that they were hiding something. And swore that she would find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is he!" Naruto yelled annoyed "He told us to be here at 10:40, and where here but hes NOT"

The three shinobi sat in a tree while they waited for Kakashi to show up.

"Naruto, Its kinda obvious that he was going to be late" Sakura pointed out.

"She has a point dobe. When has he ever been on time" Sasuke joined the conversation.

"Teme, don't join the conversation unless you have something  _decent_ to say" Naruto said playfully, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"If you two start fighting again I will not hesitate to kill the both of you" Sakura groaned at her immature teammates.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's trademark response.

After a few minutes of bored silence, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"Yo!" He smiled, putting away his beloved orange book.

"Kaka-sensei your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me guess, you got 'lost on the road of life'?" Sakura asked

"I was going to say 'trapped in the labyrinth of love'..." Kakashi laughed as his students rolled their eyes at him. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura had pulled out a small black notebook and pen, and had began writing "I'm writing down each and every excuse you make, that way you can only use them once" She stated.

"Your not serious?"

"Oh i'm serious alright" and Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"Moving right along ... Tonight, rather then training, I want you to check out the Forbidden Forest"

"Hm.." Naruto looked around "Its very green, damp and dark... can we train now?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes...or eye, since you can only see one of them.

"We're not training tonight, this forest is apparently very dangerous, and I would be good to know what exactly makes it so dangerous. So hop to it! You don't have all night!" With that he 'poofed' away.

"Damn him! I will get revenge on him!" Naruto growled.

* * *

** (Next morning) **

"I'm sooo tired!" Naruto yawned/yelled.

He was sitting at the Gryffindor table glaring at Sasuke and Sakura, who didn't seem to be tired.

 _"Kakashi-sensei makes us scout the forest till like midnight, when he knows that we have to get up early"_  He complained in Japanese  _"And why don't you two look tired!"_

 _"Just because we look tired, doesn't mean we're not"_ Sakura sighed, she was about to say more when someone cleared their throat behind them.

When the three turned around they were greeted with a cold glare from Umbridge.

"We're not in your class so we can speak in whatever language we please!" Naruto stated smugly.

Umbridge didn't say anything and walked away.

"Random much" Sakura commented as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"Whats random?" Hermione asked, making conversation.

"Umbridge" Naruto answered simply.

"I really don't like her much" Ron muttered.

"Shes like a toad" Naruto agreed.

"And shes not teaching us anything!" Hermione said angrily. Of course that would be why she hated Umbridge.

"Guess what?" Harry said

"What?" They all asked.

"We have DADA first"

* * *

"Her voice just drones on and on" Naruto whispered to his teammates, the three of them were fighting to stay awake but Umbridge's lecture on why theory is better then practical was just too boring "And what shes saying isn't even interesting!"

"Not to mention, its hard to follow since we know almost nothing about magic" Sakura whispered back.

"Maybe we should just make clones to take this class for us" Sasuke muttered, he couldn't take much more of it.

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto grinned.

"What plan might this be? Mr Uzumaki" Umbridge asked sternly.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"Well then, I would appreciated it if you  _didn't_ talk while I was talking. Unless you want another detention"

She grinned when Naruto didn't reply, thinking that he was afraid. But truth be told, he had zoned out and was staring at the space above her head.

The lesson continued to drag on.

When it was over the students practically flew out of the room.

"We're free at last!" Naruto and Ron yelled, stretching their arms towards the sky.

"Calm down" Hermione laughed.

"NEVER" the two boys screamed and ran past their friends, towards Kakashi who stood reading his book while he waited for the class to show up.

When the rest of them got to him Sakura voiced a question she had been pondering over all morning  _"Kakashi-sensei, when Hagrid comes back, what will you do?"_

 _"I'm actually not sure. Dumbledore-san hasn't thought that far ahead"_  Kakashi admitted with a small laugh  _"But don't worry, I wont leave you guys here and return to the village, I promise"_

"Anyway" He turned to the class that had gathered "Today we will be doing what we did yesterday, only this time put some more enthusiasm into it" He said.

Sakura was petting a young unicorn when she felt the presence of someone behind her. When she turned around she came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Hello there, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you Malfoy-san, I'm Sakura" she smiled innocently at him.

"Oh I know who you are. And I think that you should ditch hanging out with low lives" He said "And hang out with more superior people like myself"

Sakura just stared at him like he was an idiot "Sorry to disappoint you but in this equation, your the low life" She began to walk away but Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"Let. Go" She growled in warning.

"Now, now. Listen to what I have to say sweetheart"

Sakura tried to pull her arm free but Malfoy held on tight. "Don't  _sweetheart_ me" She started to focused chakra into her free hand, when suddenly someone was next to her, yanking her wrist from Malfoy's grip.

"Don't touch her" Sasuke growled, stepping in front of Sakura.

"And who are you?" Malfoy questioned with a sneer.

"Sasuke Uchiha ... your worst nightmare if you come near Sakura again"

"You don't scare me Uchiha" Malfoy said confidently.

"Well I should" Sasuke growled one more time before guiding Sakura away from the white haired teen.

"Saskue-kun, I could have dealt with him myself" Sakura pouted when they came to a stop.

"Probably, But people would start to question how a 13 year old girl could have the strength to do what you had planned"

He had a point, Sakura had planned to break Malfoy's arm. And that would defiantly seem suspicious.

"You can let go of my arm now Sasuke-kun" She muttered when she realized that he hadn't let go.

"Hn" He replied, letting her arm go and walking away.

Unknown to the both of them, Kakashi and Naruto had watched the whole scene. It had angered both of them when Malfoy had approached Sakura. Harry had warned them that Malfoy was bound to approach them and that hes nothing much trouble.

They would have interfered themselves but stopped when they saw Sasuke beat them to it.

"You know Kaka-sensei, I get the feeling that Sasuke-teme isn't as cold hearted as we thought" Naruto commented "I mean, sure hes been a bit different since he came back to the village but he was still kinda cold towards people"

"You do have a point Naruto, iv'e noticed that hes become a lot more protective of his teammates"

Naruto's expression told Kakashi that he didn't believe that for a second.

"Well more protective towards  _one_ teammate" He cleared up.

Naruto  _finally_ getting what Kakashi was implying gasped.

"No! I will NOT let that TEME anywhere near Sakura-chan!" He fumed "He'll just hurt her!"

"Believe it or not, people do change Naruto" Kakashi insisted.

* * *

** (Small time skip to the end of the day) **

Sakura and Hermione sat on the couches in the common room doing their homework. Or well Hermione was, Sakura was only pretending to.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

Funnily enough no one had asked her that yet, which surprised her quite a bit.

"Um ... yeah it is" She answered awkwardly, turning back to the untouched work.

"Wow ... and um ..." Hermione blushed "Are you and Sasuke like together? Cause I saw him stand up to Malfoy for you"

"Ah, no Sasuke-kun and I are not together" Sakura said quickly.

"Oh. Okey then"

Sakura looked at Hermione, ' _If I didn't know better, I would say shes happy that Sasuke-kun's not with anyone'_

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked out of interest.

"Well you know, hes like rather good looking and you two seemed so close ..."

 _'Oh yup, shes fallen for his looks'_  Sakura thought.

"Well you have my word that there is  _nothing_  between us"

Little did Sakura know, Sasuke had been standing in the shadows listening in on the conversation.

The usually emotionally distant teen, felt something he hadn't felt before ... he was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys, theres something not right about the transfer students" Harry declared as the golden trio sat in the Great Hall studying.

It had been a week and a half since school had started and Harry still felt as though Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were hiding something.

"I agree with you Harry" Hermione admitted looking pointedly at her two friends who sat opposite her "I looked up 'wandless magic' and it doesn't exist"

"You two are being paranoid" Ron said "I mean what could they possibly be hiding?"

"They could be death eaters" Harry said simply "Or work for Voldemort in general"

"I don't know Harry, I mean they are pretty young" Ron stated.

"Fine, they might not work for Voldemort but there is definitely  _something_ strange about them, I mean have you noticed that when ever they speak to each other in Japanese its almost always hushed and tense?"

"Yeah, also iv'e noticed that every second night Sakura sneaks out at around 10:30 and then comes back in around midnight looking slightly beaten up" Hermione spoke.

"Come to think of it Naruto and Sasuke do too" Ron muttered "Maybe you two  _are_ onto something" he admitted though he still had his doubts.

The three friends sat in silence, lost in their thoughts.

Only to brought back to reality by a loud mouth blond.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Jeez no need to yell" Ron muttered.

Naruto, not hearing Ron, continued to yell his greetings to Harry and Hermione.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke sighed sitting next to Hermione, across from Harry.

"You shut up Sasuke-tem-"

Sakura cut him off by hitting him on the head.

"Ow!, Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Its too early for you two to start fighting" She muttered sitting across from the blonde and next to Sasuke.

"Do they always fight?" Hermione asked her as thought the two boys weren't even there.

"Yes" Sakura said sadly.

"We do not" Sasuke insisted, glaring at Sakura.

"Face it, you do" She tried not to laugh at the disapproving look on his face.

"We kinda do Sasuke-teme" Naruto admitted.

"Whatever dobe"

While the two boys threw various insults at each other, the golden trio was deep in thought again.

 _'They act just like kids'_ Harry thought, watching the three 13-14 year olds ' _Yet I can feel something different about them"_

"We should head to potions" Sakura said, interrupting Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

"Yea, Snape will kill s if we're late" Ron agreed.

* * *

** (After potions) **

_"Well that was a complete and utter waste of our time"_ Naruto said to Sakura who nodded.

The three shinobi walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way to Care for Magical Creatures.

 _"This mission would have been easier if we weren't undercover as students"_ Sasuke muttered.

 _"Thats true but we have to be in order to get close to Harry"_ Sakura reminded him.

"Hahaha looks like Kaka-sensei is late!" Naruto grinned.

"I wouldn't put it past him to be late" Sakura sighed "Though since we have been here hes been on time everyday"

" _On time for this class, but late for us"_  Sasuke muttered.

"Yo!" Kakashi called out as he walked towards his class "Sorry i'm late I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore"

He waited a few seconds for team 7 shout 'liar' at him, but it never came.

"What no 'liar'?" he asked them.

"Well compared to your usual excuses this one is actually likely to be the reason your late" Sakura pointed out.

"Is is true right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes its true" Kakashi smiled at them.

The lesson was going smoothly, they were doing what they had been doing all week. Studying unicorns. Simply because they were the only magical animal that Kakashi knew anything about.

Naruto and Sakura were petting one of them which lay in a patch of sun sleeping. Sasuke however was leaning against a near by tree watching his teammates, and listening to their conversation. Which mostly consisted of Naruto complaining about how he misses his precious ramen. Typical.

"Sasuke-teme, stop being anti-social and come pat the unicorn!" Naruto shouted over at his friend.

"I would rather not" He replied.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, it will give you something to do" Sakura insisted.

"Hn"

Naruto got up and ran over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the unicorn.

"Naruto, let go of my arm" Sasuke growled.

Naruto obeyed but shoved him to the ground in front of the unicorn and next to Sakura.

"Now pet the animal" He demanded.

Sasuke however only crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop being a sourpuss" Sakura laughed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and resting it on the unicorns back.

Sasuke glared at Sakura's hand which was on top of his, keeping him from removing it.

"See it isn't  _that_ bad" Sakura giggled.

"Whatever" Sauske muttered, softening his glare.

"Now pet it!" Naruto instructed when Sakura removed her hand.

"Hn" He replied but ran his hand down the creatures back "Happy now?"

"Moderately" Naruto laughed.

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi appeared next to them.

" _Sorry to interrupt the moment but there is a group of 5 possible threats headed this way"_ He spoke urgently  _"I will stay here and protect the students, I want you three to go after the group"_

 _"Where are they coming from?"_ Naruto asked.

 _"The forest, go now"_  as soon as he pointed out the direction the three shinobi were gone.

* * *

** (With team 7) **

"Do you think their ninja or wizards?" Naruto asked his teammates as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Dunno, but if their wizards, remember to stay out if their line of site" Sasuke advised.

"Hai" Naruto and Sakura responded.

"Their just up ahead" Naruto whispered, and perched himself on a branch next to Sakura.

"Alright, we will listen in and see if their a threat" Sasuke whispered from the brunch above them.

The three shinobi pulled out the kunai that they had hidden about themselves and crept closer to the group.

Kakashi had been right, there were 5 of them, 3 men and 2 women.

They looked like wizards.

"Alright, Hogwarts is just up ahead" a man with dark brown hair and tan skin informed his group "We're only here to see what protection the school has and thats it"

"Yeah yeah" a women with blonde hair rolled her green eyes "we know the plan"

Before the dark haired man could say anything, Naruto threw a kunai at him.

The guy dodged it and sent a spell in Naruto's direction, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's uniform and roughly pulled him out of the way.

"Lets take them out" Sasuke yelled and went after the dark haired man.

"Rightio" Naruto grinned ' _Finally a fight'_

Sakura went after the blonde haired women first, though it didn't take long before the women was on the ground unconscious after Sakura punched her in the face with a chakra infused fist. She grinned as a man with black hair charged at her.

Naruto was having the time of his life battling the red haired man. He wasn't good at hand to hand combat but was fast to cast a spell. But it wasn't much of a challenge.

He ran at his opponent with his kunai, dodging the spells that were sent his was. The man screamed in pain when the kunai went through his chest.

After pulling out the kunai Naruto cleaned it on the mans clothes, after which he looked around.

"Sakura-chan look out!" He screamed at his teammate, he made a move towards her but a women with blue eyes and light skin sent a spell at him, throwing him into a nearby tree.

Sasuke heard Naruto's scream and looked over at Sakura who was fighting a man. Then saw the, now awake, blonde haired women send a curse at her.

Sasuke left his battle with the leader and tackled Sakura to the ground, seconds before the curse would have hit her.

He threw a kunai at the man she was fightings throat. A direct hit. The man fell to the ground.

"Sakura are you okey?" Sasuke quickly asked as he helped her up.

"Hai" She replied before going after the blonde women.

Naruto was getting bored of the fight and decided that it was time to end it.

He created a rasengan and ran at the women he was fighting.

At the same time Sasuke ran at his opponent with his chidori.

Both attacks effectively killed their opponents.

Seconds later Sakura's opponent fell to the ground.

"That was such a bother" She muttered, wiping blood off her face.

"Sasuke, would you do the pleasure?" Naruto asked

"Sure" He smirked "Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu - great ball of fire!" (A/N I sure hope I got that right!)

They watched as the bodies of the wizards were consumed by the ball of fire. Within minutes there wasn't anything left.

"Now that the evidence is gone, the both of you can get over here so I can heal you" Sakura motioned for them to come to her.

* * *

**(Back with the class)**

"Hey were is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke?" Hermione asked out loud.

The three friends looked about the area.

"Don't know" Harry said suspiciously "they were here a few minutes ago"

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" Kakashi said, startling the three wizards.

"O-oh, okey" Hermione stuttered as she tried to calm her heart down.

Kakashi smiled when he saw them jump. He doesn't get that effect with team 7 anymore and he kind of missed it.

He glanced towards the forest. He knew they were capable of handling it themselves but he was still slightly worried about them.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei" Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts.

He turned to see this students smiling at him. He sighed in relief.

_"Report"_

_"3 male and 2 female wizards. They were dealt with"_ Naruto reported with a proud look.

" _Any trouble?"_  Kakashi asked curious.

 _"Well it was kinda difficult to get close to them when their sending spells and curses at you"_ Sakura admitted.

Kakashi smiled " _You three did good, I will report to Dumbledore-sama later tonight. Also, there will be no training tonight"_

 _"Thank Kami_ " Naruto sighed. The battle had drained most of his energy.

" _Also, if anyone asks you were meeting with Dumbledore-sama"_ Kakashi added before turning to the whole class "Class dismissed"

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined up with the shinobi as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"What did Dumbledore what to see you for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh he just wanted to know how we were liking Hogwarts" Sakura lied.

"How are you liking it?" Hermione asked.

"Its great, though I am a little homesick" she said with a small smile.

For about a week now she had been missing Konoha. She was used to being away from home for missions but she had never been  _this_ far away before.

"Same here" Naruto admitted sheepishly, then changed the subject "What do we have next?"

"Double DADA" Ron muttered.

The shinobi groaned, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(In DADA)**

"Mr Uzumaki, wake up!" Umbridge more or less screamed at the sleeping blonde.

"Huh?" He muttered looking up at Umbridge, through blurry eyes.

"Detention, Mr Uzumaki" She growled.

"Why?" Naruto asked, still half asleep.

"For sleeping in class" She growled.

Naruto chose not to argue it, he was just too tired.

When Umbridge had started walking back towards the front of the class, Sasuke muttered "Dobe" at Naruto.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, then froze when he realized what he did.

Umbridge slowly turned around, glaring at the blonde "Mr Uzumaki, another detention!"

"What?" Naruto yelped "But it was Sasuke-temes fault!"

" _Oi, don't drag me into this_ " Sasuke said in, yup, Japanese.

Umbridge now glared at Sasuke "Mr Uchiha you will be joining Mr Uzumaki in detention"

Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto.

Sakura tried her best to not to giggle but failed.

Which landed her in detention with her teammates.

And this was only during the first hour of class.

In the end Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ron and Harry had detention later that night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**(The next morning in charms)**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had their text books in front of their faces and heads on the table.

 _"I can't remember the last time I was this tired on a mission"_  Naruto groaned, trying his best to stay awake.

 _"I'd say. Between classes, training and scoping the school, we have barely enough time to get a decent sleep"_ Sakura agreed.

" _Don't forget the detentions"_ Sasuke muttered

 _"Which, by the way, we need to stop getting"_ Sakura advised.

The two boys nodded. Thought that was easier said then done.

"You three look exhausted" Hermione commented.

"Yea. It must be the time difference getting to us" Sakura lied.

" _You know, your getting better at lying"_ Sasuke smirked.

 _"Is that good or bad?"_ Sakura questioned, turning her head to Sasuke.

 _"_ Hn _"_ He couldn't be bothered replying properly.

Hermione watched them, she didn't really believe what Sakura said. To her, they were up to something. And it didn't help that when they talked to each other it was in Japanese.

When the class was over Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside.

"Keep a real close eye on the transfers" She whispered seriously "We need to find out what their hiding"

"But they always talk to each other in Japanese, they could be saying  _anything_ to each other" Harry muttered, glancing in the direction Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had walked off in.

"Well look at their body language. We could bring things up into conversation and see their reactions" She suggested.

"Sounds alright" Ron said.

"We should start walking" Harry advised, indicating into the direction they needed to walk in.

"Also since we have Care for Magical Creatures now, we can see how they interact with their sensei" Hermione pondered over how childish the three are when their around Kakashi. Normally students would try act mature around teachers.

"Them interacting with each other is amusing enough" Ron laughed "I mean Naruto and Sasuke are always fighting!"

* * *

**(Care for Magical Creatures)**

"I don't think I will ever get used to him being early" Sakura stated as she watched Kakashi growl some slytherins who were teasing a unicorn.

"Why?" Hermione asked, casually standing rather close to them.

"Hes normally always  _really_  late" Naruto sighed "Just when I was getting used to it, he goes and does this"

"Do you only have one teacher where your from?" She asked "I mean, from what you say..."

"Our school is really small, and our headmistress believes that students work better in a small group" Naruto tried to lie on the spot.

"So each sensei has like three students" Sakura finished for him.

"So are you three Kakashi's students?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Naruto yelled proudly "In fact we're his first group of students ever!"

"And unfortunately I got  _you_ as one of my students" Kakashi said with a smile.

"You know I'm your favorite student!" Naruto insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kakashi laughed softly.

"Yay!" Naruto jumped about.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me!" He stopped bouncing about and glared at Sasuke.

"What he said doesn't matter" Sakura cut in before they could start another fight.

"But Sakura-channnn!" Naruto complained.

"Quit bickering and go pet the unicorns" Kakashi instructed, thinking how random that sounded.

"Fine!" Naruto puffed and strode over to a random unicorn.

"Why are we only learning about unicorns?" Hermione asked Kakashi.

"Because ... we can" Kakashi said simply.

While Hermione began lecture Kakashi on how they should learn about other creatures, Sakura silently backed away from the group, way to tired to bother listening to them anymore.

But as she tiredly walked off to find somewhere shady to sit, she blindly walked into none other then Malfoy.

"Hello again" He grinned, noticing that she had separated from her friends.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" She muttered and pushed past him. But he followed after her.

"Don't be like that sweetheart" He went to grab her arm but she moved out of the way.

"I told you not to call me  _sweetheart_ " She growled, turning to face him.

He just grinned at her, slowly creeping closer "True, but I think I will continue to say it, okey?" he leaned in closely to her face and managed to put an arm around her waist  _"Sweetheart"_ he then lent further forward, forcefully pressing his lips to hers.

That was enough for Sakura.

She lunged at Malfoy with the intent to kill. She had him pinned to the ground in seconds but only got a couple of punches in before someone had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of him. She was, of course too angry to see reason and tried to get out of the persons grip. Only to be pulled further away from Malfoy.

"Sakura, calm down" Kakashi instructed his female student, who was struggling to get back to killing Malfoy.

"No! Let me kill him, I'll be doing the world a favor!"

Kakashi sighed, as much as that was true, he couldn't exactly let her kill him.

"Sakura, you can't kill him"

"Why not!" She growled, still trying to get out of his hold.

"Because I said so. And as your sensei you have to do as I say"

Malfoy was now out of sight, but Sakura still wanted to kill him.

"Sakura, I'm going to let you go, and I advise that you don't try going after Malfoy" Kakashi sighed "And don't think I wont tie you to a tree"

When he let go, Sakura thought about making a run for Malfoy, she could easily over power Kakashi but she didn't think that going after Malfoy was worth disobeying Kakashi. Instead she sat against a nearby tree. Kakashi sat next to her.

"For a second there I thought you would take me out then go after Malfoy" He smiled.

"I thought about it, but chose a more sensible option"

"And that is?" He ask curiously.

"Let Naruto and Sasuke deal with him"

Kakashi's eyes, well eye, widened "Shit! I forgot about them" He looked at Sakura "Don't move" then ran off towards the boys.

* * *

**(Great Hall)**

"Sakura-chan, why did you attack Malfoy?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of various foods.

"I had my reasons" Sakura muttered, looking down at the table.

"Which were?" Sasuke asked.

She glared at him "Non of your business"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the three across from them.

They were quite shocked when they saw Sakura more or less beating Malfoy up. They didn't think she had it in her.

"You had alright to do that to him" Hermione said.

Sakura laughed slightly "That I did"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked clueless.

"Baka, just forget about it" She said before getting up and walking away from the group.

"Hermione, whats wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Never you mind Naruto" She muttered before following Sakura. But before she got through the hall doors, Sasuke pulled her to the side. Making Hermione blush ever so slightly.

"What did that Malfoy kid do?" He asked.

"Not of importance to you" Hermione answered, if Sakura didn't tell them before then she didn't want them to know. Sure its not exactly a big deal but when a git like Malfoy invades your personal space and is obviously going to do it again, it would probably make you nervous. Especially since he tends to just show up.

Sasuke's grip on her arm tightened slightly "She is my friend so tell me" he growled.

Figuring that he wouldn't let her go till she says something she gave up "The sleazy git came on to her, again. Though it might not seem to big a deal, it is" She stated before walking away from Sasuke who was planning on killing Malfoy the next time he saw him.

The next class they had was DADA. Which even though they were going to try stay out of detention, Sasuke couldn't help it.

When Umbridge was busy on the other side of the room from them he nudged Sakura

" _You can't kill Malfoy"_ he whispered to her.

She looked over at him " _Why not? Actually don't answer, we're trying to NOT get detentions rememeber"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes " _You can't kill him because Naruto and I will probably have him dead before you can get to him"_

 _"My guess is that you threatened Hermione to tell you what she thinks is the reason I wanted to kill Malfoy"_  She sent a quick glare at Hermione.

" _Something along those lines"_ Sasuke smirked.

 _"You need to stay out of peoples business Uchiha"_  Sakura growled, unfortunately not quietly.

Which gave her and Sasuke another detention.

Which of course didn't help the fact they they were more or less dead on their feet already.

"You are so annoying Uchiha" Sakura commented as they walked to their next class.

Sasuke knew she was angry since she was using his last name.

"Your angry" he stated.

"Yes Uchiha I am angry, so if I were you I wouldn't purposely piss me off" she walked on ahead of him.

Naruto came to Sasuke's side "Seriously Sasuke-teme, do NOT mess with her at the moment or you will be killed"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto smiled as he curled into the warmth of the blankets wrapped around him.

Dumbledore had noticed the the three shinobi were exhausted so he gave them a day off from classes, to get that much needed sleep.

"Dobe, shut up!" Sasuke hissed, throwing a pillow at Naruto who was happily snoring.

He didn't even wake up when the pillow hit his face.

"You have got to be joking" Sasuke muttered, sitting up. There was no way he was going to get any sleep with Naruto snoring so loudly.

He took the kunai knife that he kept underneath his pillow. And was about to throw it at the sleeping blonde when the dorm room door burst open and Sakura bounced in.

"How the hell are you so energetic?" Sasuke muttered, putting the kunai away.

"Its called being 'joyful', you should try it sometime" she replied, sitting at the end of Naruto's bed.

"Hn" He watched as Sakura crawled up to Naruto and lent close to his face.

"Ramen" She whispered in his ear.

He admittedly shot up and looked about frantically for his precious ramen. After not seeing or smelling it, her turned to Sakura how was next to him laughing.

"Sorry Naruto, but thats the only, non-violent, way to wake you up" she grinned.

"Speaking of ramen, I haven't had any in sooooo long" he sighed, missing his ramen.

"Naw, Naruto" Saukra hugged the now miserable boy.

"Wait a second. Why are you in the boys dorm?" Naruto questioned.

"Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us in the common room"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He had a surprise for us" she grinned.

"Cool! Do you know what it is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly, clearly excited.

"Not ' _what'_  but ' _who'"_

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Baka" Sasuke commented walking to the door.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed when he saw the girl standing next to Kakashi.

He ran at her and gave her a bear hug, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Is he still completely oblivious to the obvious?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they watched the two.

"More or less, though I think he might actually be catching on to it" She replied.

"We can only hope" Kakashi sighed.

"N-naruto, p-please let go" Hinata stuttered, still being hugged by Naruto.

"10 more seconds" Naruto grinned. Knowing that if he did this while they were in Konoha Neji would have killed him.

"So Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her after he finally let go.

"L-lady Tsunade, wanted m-me to come h-help you guys w-with your mission" she explained "She said t-that the byakugan w-would help"

"Yay!" Naruto jumped about with joy.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt to prevent him from jumping.

"But Kakashi-sensei I'm happy" Naruto pouted.

"Told you he was getting there" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. About time"

(Later on that day)

"Guys. I'm beginning to worry about Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said seriously.

The four shinobi were in the boys dormitories sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't you notice his obsession with unicorns?" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What o-obsession?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well in Care for Magical Creatures all he is teaching us is things about unicorns!"

"Dobe. Didn't you stop to think that maybe thats the only magical creature he knows anything about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why is it the only creature he knows about?"

Sasuke just ignored him.

"Naruto, I don't think Kakashi-sensei had a unicorn obsession" Sakura sighed.

"I agree w-with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei d-doesn't seem like the type" Hinata agreed.

"Aw not you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto fake cried.

"Um... why are their girls in here?" A new voice asked.

The group turned around to see the Gryffindor boys standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh...we heard Naruto scream and came in to see Sasuke trying to kill him...so now we're um...telling them off" Sakura lied badly.

The boys fell for the lie and continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"The moral of this tale is 'don't kill each other'" Sakura randomly said then grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her out of the dorm.

"Er...alright Sakura-chan... I'll try not to kill the teme" Naruto laughed, slightly confused.

* * *

** (Girls dorm) **

"Sakura, why were you in the boys dorm?" Hermione asked.

"They were fighting and I had to interfere" Sakura said "By the way, this is Hinata" She added introducing them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she smiled at Hinata before turning to Sakura "why were they fighting?"

"No idea. They always fight over the smallest of things" Sakura laughed and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"T-they are quite c-childish" Hinata commented.

"Do you know why they fight so much?" Hermione asked.

"My theory is because they are complete opposites, yet as close as brothers" Sakura stated.

"D-don't forget their r-rivalry" Hinata added.

"How do you stand all the fighting?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You get used to it" Sakura laughed, leaving out the part about how she normally ended up joining their fights.

(Boys dorm)

"Hey Naruto, what were you two fighting about?" some random Gryffindor asked "I mean if your friends had to come in here and interfere"

"Oh ya know, him being a teme" Naruto simply said.

"Whats a teme?" Ron asked "you always add that to the end of Sasuke's name"

"Its Japanese for bastard" Naruto casually said.

The Gryffindor's were slightly taken back by how Naruto could call his seemingly best friend a bastard every time he said his name.

"Aren't you offended by him calling you a bastard all the time?" Harry asked Sasuke.

He shrugged "I just ignore the baka"

"What!" Naruto yelled "Sasuke-teme, why would you ignore me?"

"Cause your annoying"

"Your the annoying one!" Naruto fumed.

"Hn"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Use your words teme"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, knowing he was pissing his friend off.

Rather then replying, Naruto walked out of the room. Faintly you could hear him call out "Sakura-chan! The teme is being anti-social"

* * *

** (Next day!) **

"Aw man, DADA first thing" Harry groaned to himself as he threw a book at Ron to wake him up.

"Ramen...Ramen...Ramen...Ramen..." Naruto was muttering over and over in his sleep.

"Ramen?" Harry asked out loud.

"Its his favorite food" Sasuke explained, which quite frankly shocked Harry that he would even speak.

"Naruto get up" Harry said, gently shaking him.

"That wont work" Sasuke stated then said "look a bowl of ramen"

Naruto was in front of Sasuke in seconds, wide awake.

"Where?" He asked excitedly, then realized that it was only a trick. "Its not nice to play tricks on people"

"Had to get you up somehow"

(DADA)

The moment Hinata saw Umbridge, she knew that she would take a disliking to her like everyone else did.

For one, she wore WAY to much pink.

"Why doesn't she like us talking in Japanese?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Probably cause she can't understand it, shes a bit of a control freak" Sakura whispered back.

"A bit?" Naruto commented, joining the conversation.

"Alright, a lot" Sakura laughed quietly.

"Bit more then a lot" Sasuke muttered, also joining the conversation.

Hermione nudged them, warning them about Umbridge. But they ignored the girl behind them.

" _Are we training tonight?"_ Naruto asked in Japanese.

 _"No, Kakashi-sensei said we could have tonight off"_  Sakura reminded him.

_"Good, I barely got any sleep yesterday"_

_"You joking right? You were only awake for about 3 hours"_  Sasuke pointed out.

 _"No one asked you teme"_ Naruto smirked.

_"Whatever dobe"_

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the conversation go from English to Japanese.

The could only make out 'Kakashi-sensei' and 'teme' the rest of it was utter gibberish to them.

Hermione elbowed Harry and passed him a note

**'They must be talking about something they don't want us to hear'**

Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said 'No shit, sherlock'.

Harry decided that he wouldn't reply, since he didn't want another detention.

By the end of the lesson the class was barely awake, all the theory book work was boring as hell.

And somehow the whispered conversation had gone unnoticed by Umbridge and for once they exited the class without a detention.

"Well thats an improvident" Sakura commented as they walked to Care for Magical Creatures.

"Id say, for once we have a free afternoon" Naruto grinned.

"You mean, for once  _you_ have a free afternoon" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up teme"

"Oi class hasn't started yet, so no fighting" Kakashi smiled at his fellow shinobi "How are you liking Hogwarts Hinata?" He asked.

"I-its alright so f-far" she smiled at him.

"Thats good" he then turned to his class "Today we will be grooming the unicorns"

"Obsessed" Naruto muttered, earning a hit on the head from Sakura.

"Shut up baka, he doesn't have an obsession with unicorns"

"How do you know?" He questioned, rubbing his head.

She ignored him and turned to Hinata who was staring wide eyed at a unicorn.

"Its so b-beautiful" She walked over to pet one.

Sakura pushed Naruto in Hinata's direction "Why don't you get Hinata up to date on what we've learnt about unicorns"

"Alright Sakura-chan" he yelled, running over to Hinata.

"Playing matchmaker I see" Sasuke commented.

"I'm merely helping them along" she insisted, watching Hinata as she tried not to faint when Naruto stood directly behind her, closer then necessary.

"I'll admit, they do need the help" he smirked at his hopeless friend.

"Naw, so you do have a heart" Sakura teased.

"I never said I didn't" Sasuke defended himself.

"You never said you did, either" Sakura added.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up" He said playfully.

"No can do. Its my permanent duty to annoy you" Sakura grinned, knowing that she was annoying him.

"I thought that duty belonged to Naruto" He said playing along.

"It belongs to the both of us"

Sasuke sighed and put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

She glared at him. Raising an eyebrow questioning his move.

"Can't annoy me, if you can't speak" he said simply.

She rolled her eyes and successfully removed his hand easily.

"You underestimate me Uchiha" She laughed.

"Never" He replied sarcastically.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? I mean your acting very un-Sasuke like"

"No i'm not"

"You are, your like talking a lot more then usual"

Sasuke had to admit that she had a point. Normally he didn't talk this much.

"Hn"

"See, now thats a more Sasuke like response" Sakura poking him in the shoulder.

"Having fun you two?" Kakashi asked when he noticed them not doing what he told "your meant to be grooming the unicorns"

"Sorry Kaka-sensei, Sasuke-kuns acting odd, so i'm trying to figure out why"

"How is he acting odd?" Kakashi asked as if Sasuke wasn't standing next to him.

"Hes talking a lot more then usual... like a  _lot_ more" Sakura said, purposely making it sound like it was a big deal.

"My goodness, Sasuke are you feeling okey?" Kakashi said fake seriously, planning along with Sakura.

"You both are weird, you know"

"Hm.. your right Sakura, he is acting odd" Kakashi said, winking at Sakura who laughed.

"I'm NOT acting odd!" Sasuke said defensively, crossing his arm across his chest in annoyance.

"But you are, Sasuke-kun" Sakura laughed.

Kakashi also laughed at his students annoyance, then saw a group of slytherins ganging up on a lone Gryffindor and went to save the poor kid.

"I wonder why slytherins and gryffindors don't get along?" Sakura thought out loud. Changing the conversation subject.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well not all slytherins can be cold bastards" Sakura mused.

"True, but most if them are" You could tell by the hate in his voice that he was thinking of Malfoy.

"Oi Sakura-chan!, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at them, indicating for them to join him and Hinata.

"What?" Sakura asked when they reached them.

"Um... I can't remember" he laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

"No" Sasuke said, more or less coldly.

"Aw come on Sasuke, don't be a spoil sport" Naruto grinned.

"I wont do it" he stated sternly, crossing his arms for effect.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, prodding him in the arm with a twig.

"Just...no"

"Sasuke, your going to do it, whether you like it or not" Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke glared at his sensei "No"

"Sasuke you leave me no choice" Kakashi sighed and nodded to Naruto and Sakura who admittedly jumped at Sasuke. And successfully got a hold of him.

Sakura had her arms around him, pinning his left arm at his side and preventing him from moving. While Naruto gripped his right arm, keeping it stretched out in front of him.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled, trying to get out of his teammates grip.

But it was too late.

Sasuke glared down at what Kakashi shoved into his hand.

"I am  _not_ bottle feeding a unicorn"

"Yes you are Sasuke-teme" Naruto laughed as Kakashi lead a small unicorn over to where Sasuke was being held.

"See its not so bad" Sakura grinned, letting Sasuke go.

"Hn" He glared at the now feeding unicorn.

"The u-unicorn looks h-happy" Hinata commented, ignoring the glare Sasuke sends at her.

"This is stupid" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna go feed that unicorn over there?" Naruto asked shyly.

Hinata looked as though she was going to faint. She glanced at Sakura, as if asking what she should do.

Sakura smiled encouraging her shy friend.

"O-okey Naruto" Hinata blushed.

Naruto grabbed her hand and led her over to the unicorn he had in mind.

"My work here is done" Sakura laughed.

"Hn. I doubt that. He'll need more help, he might be finally getting it, but hes still clueless" Sasuke muttered.

"You know,  _you_ could help him"

Sasuke looked at her slightly confused "what are you suggesting?"

"That maybe  _you_ should try talking to him on a brotherly level. You know, seriously... and without the name calling"

"You do realize that your talking to me right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I think its about time that you and Naruto had a proper conversation about something important. And helping him with Hinata would be classified as such a conversation"

"I thought you were the one playing matchmaker"

"I was, but iv'e done my part. So now its time for  _you_ to do _yours_ " she smiled at him.

He glared at her "I have no part in this" with this said he handed her the now empty bottle and walked away.

 _'There is no way in hell that i'm going to talk to Naruto about a girl'_  he thought to himself.

* * *

**(Study period)**

Sasuke muttered quietly to himself as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. Which thankfully was empty.

He sat in front of the fire. Which as usual, was lit.

"Yo Sasuke-teme, what are you doing in here by yourself?" Naruto's loud voice cut through the silence.

"Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' me teme!" Naruto yelled, coming to sit next to his friend.

Naruto was suddenly silent and started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked quietly.

 _'You have to be joking'_  Sasuke thought, refusing to look towards Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, normally I would come to  _you_ for something like this but I can't find Kakashi-sensei  _anywhere_ "

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he figured that Naruto probably wouldn't leave till he says something.

"Well you see ... uh" Naruto bit his lip "Hinata-chan sure is neat, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed "Naruto, everyone already knows that you like Hinata"

"Who is 'everyone'?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Myself, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and everyone back home"

"Are you serious? How do they know?" Naruto shouted, alarmed.

"Dobe, its pretty obvious" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. Man was he hating this conversation.

"Do you think Hinata-chan knows?" Naruto asked, looking at the floor.

"I wouldn't put it past her"

"Oh..." Naruto became quite.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Naruto spoke "hey Sasuke, do you think that-" he was cut off.

"Yes Naruto Hinata likes you. The fact that you have been oblivious to this for so long is worrying" Sasuke said before standing up.

He couldn't take much more of this. As he passed through the portrait/door he Naruto shouted a 'thank you teme' after him.

* * *

**(Great Hall, still study period)**

Sakura was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione as they finished up with some homework. Or at least Hermione was.

"Guys, why don't you use this time to do your homework so that you don't have to rush it tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Because we love rushing to do our homework in the morning" Ron said, not even looking up from the game of wizard's chess that he and Harry were playing.

"Whatever" Hermione muttered.

"I hate you" a monotone voice said from behind the group.

They turned around to see Sasuke glaring at Sakura, who simply smiled at him.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"You told Naruto to come talk to  _me_  about Hinata didn't you?"

"Wait, he talked to you about Hinata?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did"

"Well I didn't tell him to" she grinned.

"Then why did he?" Sasuke asked, still monotoned.

"I don't know. Maybe because Kakashi-sensei isn't around? Or because it would be to awkward for him to come to me about it"

"Hn" he responded as he took a seat next to his teammate.

"Did you talk to him about it? Like properly?" she asked.

"Hn"

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Sakura said happily.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the two younger teens conversation with interest.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Because it means that you both trust each other. And can go to each other for advice about certain things" she was still grinning.

"Your over thinking things. All I did was tell him what everyone already knew"

"Exactly" she stated before turning to look blankly at the incomplete homework in front of her.

Sasuke smirked and shock his head slightly "I thought you were meant to be smart"

"Shut up Sasuke-kun" she said, hitting him on the arm _._

 _"_ Make me" He smirked.

"My my Sasuke, you've been acting awfully odd lately" Kakashi's voice spoke.

Kakashi stood directly behind Sasuke and Sakura, some how neither of the two had noticed him approach them.

"Kaka-sensei its rude to sneak up on people" Sakura smiled, turning to look at her sensei.

" _Its not rude if I choose to consider it as training"_ Kakashi huffed, speaking in Japanese.

" _Whatever Kaka-sensei"_  Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But anywho, whats got you in such a talkative mood lately?" He asked Sasuke who just glared at his sensei.

"I'm not talking more then usual. You two are just imagining it"

"No we're not" Sakura insisted "you are much more talkative then you have ever been"

"I agree" Kakashi smiled "also, it was nice of you to talk to Naruto earlier"

Sasuke glared at him "I didn't have much of a choice, he wasn't going to leave till I said something"

"Is that so" Kakashi said while pushing his two students away from each other, making a space between them for him to sit.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Ron asked.

"In the common room" Sasuke replied "or looking for Hinata"

"Our little Naruto is growing up" Kakashi smiled.

"Careful Kakashi-sensei, people might start to think that you actually care" Sasuke said.

"I do so care!" Kakashi pouted " _you know that I care for the three of you"_ he added in Japanese.

" _And_ you _know that_ we  _care about you"_  Sakura said with a grin.

" _And that, Sakura, is why your my favorite"_  he said playfully.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow " _and whys that?"_  he asked curiously.

" _Because she gives out comments that make you warm and fuzzy, plus shes not as annoying as you and Naruto"_  Kakashi laughed.

" _Whatever"_  both Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"Hate to interrupt but class starts in 10 minutes" Hermione spoke up.

"Better get going then. Don't want you two to start copying me" Kakashi winked at his students.

Before he could 'poof' away, Sakura said "We love you in a student-teacher, child-parent, non-sexual kinda way"

* * *

**(Divination)**

"This should be interesting" Sakura sighed "wanna bet that our deaths will be predicted?"

"I hope I get eaten by some huge creature!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun w-why would you want t-to be eaten by s-some creature?" Hinata asked.

"Cause it would be interesting" he grinned at the girl who sat across from him at the two person table.

"Amusing to watch" Sasuke muttered, low enough that Naruto didn't hear.

" _Hes already been eaten by large creatures. On numerous occasions"_  Sakura reminded him.

" _Thats true"_

"Afternoon class" Professor Trelawney said in her usual unusual voice "today we will be ready tea leaves"

(10-15 minutes later)

"Alright Sasuke, apparently you will die within this month and it will be by drowning" Sakura reported, passing the text book to Sasuke.

"Nice to know" he replied.

"So I guess you wont be allowed near water this month" Sakura laughed.

"Yes well, according to this, you will die within two days in the hands of someone you trust"

"What?" she took the book from him "well thats unsettling" she muttered.

"Hn, remember this stuff is more or less fake, so you have nothing to worry about" Sasuke more or less reassured her.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"Naruto-kun this says y-your secret will b-be reveled within the c-coming months" Hinata said.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned "doesn't sound to good, lets check yours"

(10 minutes later)

"Hinata-chan, you will gain great courage and achieve a dream" Naruto smiled "you have a good one" he smiled at her.

Hinata willed herself not to faint and smiled back at her crush.

"You two are lucky" Sakura said. She came to see what her two friends had in stored for them in the future.

"How so Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Both Sasuke-kun and I are apparently going to die this month" she smiled "while you both have the complete opposite"

"What?" Naruto more or less yelled.

"Don't yell dobe" Sasuke said, hitting Naruto on the head.

"I will if I want to" Naruto pouted.

* * *

**(Gryffindor common room, midnight)**

Sakura was seated on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book about medical nin-jutsu. She had just gotten back from a quick patrol around the school halls, but wasn't tired enough to go to bed.

She was enjoying the peace and quite. Since they had come to Hogwarts, she hadn't been able to simply be by herself.

But now she had the perfect moment to do so.

"You should be sleeping" Sasuke's voice spoke from the shadows.

"As should you" Sakura replied, not even looking up from the book.

Sasuke came and sat next to her.

"Its midnight you know" he said.

"I am aware" Sakura replied.

"Why are you up?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not tired enough to sleep" she stated. Glancing at Sasuke who was staring at the fire.

"Why are _you_  up?" she questioned.

"Couldn't sleep with Naruto snoring" he closed his eyes.

"Fair enough" Sakura laughed, closing the book.

She may not have been tired before but now she was fighting to keep herself from yawning.

"Your tired" Sasuke commented when he noticed her silently yawn.

"Just a little"

"Hn"

They sat in silence. Both shinobi were watching the fire.

After 10 or so minutes, Sasuke felt weight on this shoulder.

He smiled when he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep, and he was now her pillow.

Sasuke stayed still, contemplating whether he should move or not. After a few minutes he decided against it and casually put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. And rested his head on top of hers.

Before he knew it had fallen into a comfortable dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Naruto yelled as one of the wizards snuck up behind Sasuke who was fighting off one of the few ninja that was with the group of wizards.

Sasuke, upon hearing Naruto's warning, swiftly dropped to the ground. The killing curse the wizard had hastily shot from this wand, missed Sasuke and hit the ninja he'd been fighting. He glanced over at Naruto who was fighting off two ninja and then over at Sakura who was fighting a wizard, before turning and then running at the wizard that had tried to kill him and sent his chidori deep into the mans chest. Once his arm was removed the wizards body crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Sasuke then went to aid Naruto, though a pointless act since, by the time he got to his comrade the ninja lay dead on the floor. Both shinobi turned to Sakura who had the wizard she was fighting tied up, ready for questioning. While Sasuke burnt the other four bodies, Naruto forcefully questioned the wizard who in turn remained silent.

"Sakura-chan, are you okey? Your awfully pale" Naruto asked after he dragged the, now dead, wizard to Sasuke.

"I'm fine Naruto, I just used up too much chakra" Sakura sighed as she lent against the wall behind her.

"Are you sure? I mean that crazy lady said that you would die today" Naruto asked concerned.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes at his comment. Before she could respond, Hinata and Kakashi rounded the corner.

"A-are you guys a-alright?" Hinata asked, noticing how Naruto had a large cut on his cheek and various other injuries, Sasuke had some burns from where a hex or to came in contact with his skin and how Sakura looked as though she was about to pass out.

"We're fine Hinata" Sakura assured "we would be better if those to marched over to me so I could heal them"

"But you just said that your low on chakra!" Naruto yelled.

"I have enough to heal you lot, your not exactly severely injured" she replied.

Naruto marched himself over to her. While she healed his injuries he asked "did you two run into any wizards or ninja?"

"No, they seemed to have gone straight for you three, not even giving us much of a second glance" Kakashi sighed, he and Hinata had secured the common rooms and made sure no students were wandering the halls.

"There were only 5 of them, so they much have been scouting the school for information" Sasuke muttered, he had taken Naruto's place and was being healed.

"Meaning that next time there will probably me a lot more" Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes. Keeping a school full of children alive was becoming harder by the minute.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, when she sudden began to drop to the ground. Thankfully Sasuke caught her before she could smack her head on the ground. "Is she alright? That crazy lady had better not have been right!" he shouted angryly.

"Shut up dobe, she only passed out from using so much chakra" Sasuke sighed, picking his female teammate up and holding her bridal style "should we take her to the infirmary?" he asked Kakashi, who thought for a second.

"No, we'll take her to the common room. If she in the infirmary after sneaking out, it will seem suspicious" he explained. And walked off towards the Gryffindor tower. His fellow shinobi following behind him.

Once in the common room, Sasuke lay Sakura on one of the couches "we should probably stitch up her arm, since she wont be able to heal it till she wakes up"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and pulled out a small first-aid kid of out nowhere, and began the task of stitching up the deep cut on Sakura's forearm. Once he was done he instructed Sasuke to sneak Sakura into the girls dormitory's and then left to report to Dumbledore.

After Sasuke successfully snuck Sakura into her bed, and bidding Hinata a goodnight, he slipped into his own bed and almost admittedly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(Girls dorm, the next morning)**

Sakura woke up to the nice cozy warmth of her bed. She snuggled into the warmth, then remember the night before and shot up into a sitting position, if you could call it that. She looked about the room to find it empty. She quickly got dresses and headed into the common room in a confused haze. The moment she took a step into the room she was attacked by Naruto who was armed with a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake!" he yelled joyfully.

"Naruto, let go" she groaned, trying to push him off.

He laughed slightly and let go, only to grab her arm and pulled her over to where Hinata and Sasuke sat.

"So what, wagging today?" Sakura questioned casually.

"D-dumbledore-sama thought the w-we should have the d-day off from class because o-of last night" Hinata explained. Offering Sakura some strawberry pocky. Which she gladly took.

"Sweet" she muttered, nibbling at the pocky.

"Have y-you guys finished t-the potions homework?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"Hai"

"Hn"

"No"

"Naruto, you do know that its due tomorrow" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"I know! But I just don't understand it" he sighed.

"Naruto-kun, if y-you wanted I could h-help you with it" Hinata asked bravely.

"Really? How about we go to the library?" he suggested happily.

"A-alright" Hinata smiled "you don't mind do you?" she asked Sasuke and Sakura, both shock their heads.

"Naw, I still can't believe that it took Naruto this long to figure out that he and Hinata are meant for each other" Sakura smiled as she watched her two friends head out to the library.

"Well they  _are_ complete opposites" Sasuke stated "hes loud, while shes quite"

"Yes, but opposites attract" Sakura pointed out.

"Iv'e noticed" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned.

"I didn't say anything" Sasuke replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you did" Sakura smiled, poking his arm.

"Didn't" Sasuke muttered, turning his head off to the opposite direction childishly.

"Oh come one Sasuke-kun. We both know that you said something" Sakura laughed, moving so she could see his face. Which incidentally made the two rather close to each other without noticing.

"Hn. Even if I did say something, why would you want to know what it was?" he asked.

"Well, theres nothing else to do" Sakura muttered, admitting that she was only being so persistent because it gave her something to do "you still have to tell me though"

"No I don't" Sasuke smirked, also having nothing better to do.

"Don't make me start quoting Lee and Guy-sensei" Sakura warned.

Sasuke frowned "you wouldn't"

"Oh, I would" Sakura laughed "youthful Sasuke-kun" she teased.

"Hn" he turned his face towards her, only to find himself inches from Sakura.

"Awkward..." Sakura whispered for effect.

"Just a bit" Harry's voice said. The two shinobi turned slightly to see him, Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway of the common room. The two shinobi still extremely close.

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything" Hermione spoke quickly.

"Your not" Sasuke said smoothly. Still inches away from Sakura.

"Or are they...?" Sakura giggled, winking at Sasuke before leaning forward and giving him a light peck on the cheek. She then stood up "i'm going to go check up on Naruto and Hinata" she declared before leaving the room.

Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. He was more or less frozen in surprise, his face turning an ever so light pink.


	9. Chapter 9

**(With Naruto and Hinata)**

"So this is a library" Naruto muttered as he and Hinata entered the school library "come to think of it, this is like the first time iv'e ever been in one"

Hinata looked at him shocked "Are y-you serious, Naruto-kun?"

"Haha yea, iv'e never had the reason to be in one" Naruto laughed as he sat down at a vacant table.

Hinata took a seat across from him and looked up at Naruto "Shall w-we start then?" she asked nervously.

"Um.. well about that..." Naruto said, looking everywhere but at Hinata, who looked at him questionably. "You see.. Iv'e actually already finished the homework"

"But, I-if you've already f-finished then why did you a-ask me to help you?" Hinata asked confused.

Naruto laughed nervously "because I wanted to hang out with you...like alone..."

"W-why?" Hinata asked quietly, a blush spreading onto her face.

"Becauseireallyverylikeyou" Naruto said, too fast for any sane person to understand.

"I didn't u-understand that" Hinata replied while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Because I really very like you" Naruto said at a normal speed. Looking down at the table.

Hinata stared at Naruto wide eyed. Trying her best not to faint. "N-naruto-kun, is t-that true?"

"Of course it is Hinata-chan, why would I lie about something like this?" Naruto asked, standing up and walking around the table till he stood in front of Hinata. After a few seconds of rushed thinking, he knelt down on one knee.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked stuttering more then usual.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Hinata grinned and lunged at Naruto, hugging him.

* * *

**(With Sakura)**

"Great, just great. I'm lost" She said out loud to herself as she wandered down a dark corridor "I could have sworn this was the way to the library!" ' _but of course its not'_ thought to herself ' _the only way this could get any worse is if Malfoy showed up'._

"Well hello" a voice spoke from further down the corridor.

"Oh lovely, I just  _had_ to think it" Sakura muttered to herself, inwardly hitting herself repeatedly "dear Kami, please help me  _not_ kill him" before she could turn around and walk back the was she came, Malfoy appeared in front of her.

"You shouldn't walk these halls by yourself, it can be somewhat... dangerous" Malfoy said calmly, sneakily slinging his arm around her shoulders. The moment he did that Sakura had to fight for control over her body so she wouldn't punch him in the face there and then.

"I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself" she declared, moving out from under his arm.

"Yes, yes you are pretty" Malfoy smirked, earning a glare for Sakura.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" she demanded "before I kill you" she added under her breath.

"Why? You and I both know that we would be perfect together" he purred. Yes purred.

"Yea, me attacking you the other day proved that" Sakura commented, smirking when she remembered how great it felt to hit him.

"It was to be expected. Lust does strange things to the mind..." he said, while wrapping an arm around her waist.

' _Oh no he didn't"_ Sakura thought. Biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing in his face or punching it ' _wait a second, why am I being nice?'_

"Hahaha your joking right?" she said, laughing uncontrollably.

"You can deny it as much as you want" he grinned, starting to move his hands upward.

* * *

** (With Sasuke) **

"Are you an Sakura together?" Ginny asked the stonic boy.

"No" he replied, a little to quickly for his liking.

"I haven't known you both for long, but I can tell when two people should be together. I mean, your protectiveness with her helps my theory" she declared "speaking of which, where is she?"

"She went to the library to find Naruto and Hinata" just as he said it, Naruto and Hinata strolled into the room. Hand in hand.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Iv'e got an announcement to tell you both..." Naruto stopped half way through his sentence when he noticed Sakura wasn't in the room. "wheres Sakura-chan?"

"She went to the library to find you two apparently" Ginny said "didn't she?" she looked at Sasuke.

"Thats where she said she was headed" he spoke, his voice faintly held concern.

"She didn't come to the library" Naruto stated "maybe she got lost on the way?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up "I'll go find her" he said, voice monotoned and face blank.

"Be quick about it teme, I don't know how long I can keep the announcement a secret"

Sasuke walked the corridors looking for his pink haired teammate, after wandering for a bit he sensed Sakura's chakra.

"Sakura" was all he said when he spotted her standing in the middle of the corridor, Malfoy in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" she asked casually, as though being 'molested' my Malfoy in a dark corridor was an everyday event.

"Naruto and Hinata have finally gotten together and he wants to tell you" Sasuke replied, walking up to the two.

Malfoy on the other hand glared at Sasuke for his arrival and pulled Sakura closer to him, much to her dismay.

"I thought you were going to the library?" Sasuke asked when he came to a stop in front of the two.

"Hm.. got lost. Then Malfoy decided to try take advantage of me" at these words both Sasuke and Malfoy tensed "which reminds me" she looked at Malfoy in the eyes "Iv'e got something  _very_ important to tell you" she winked suggestively, then kneed Malfoy in the crouch. She looked at Sasuke "my work here is done."

"That looked like it hurt" Sasuke commented, looking down at Malfoy who was in the fetal position on the floor.

"Lets just hope hes learnt his lesson" Sakura muttered, grabbing Sasuke's arm and leading him away from Malfoy. When they were out of earshot of the boy on the floor Sakura said 'thank you SO much for showing up when you did"

"Hn. I'm surprised you hadn't done that sooner" Sasuke muttered.

"I didn't have a chance" she admitted "so Naruto and Hinata are together at last?"

"Yea, though when Naruto tells you, act like you don't know. He thinks that neither of us know. Baka"

"Wait, if he didn't tell you then how do you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The baka thinks that walking into the common room holding hands with Hinata wasn't suggestive" Sasuke explained.

"Thats our Naruto" Sakura laughed.

When the two got to the portrait Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm, preventing her from entering the common room.

"Are you okey?" he asked, trying to seem indifferent but the concern in his voice gave him away.

"I'm fine. Its not exactly the first time someone has tried to take advantage of me during a mission"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was now even more concerned.

"Sasuke, think about it. When becoming a kunoichi you have to think about all the dangers. One being male clients. Its just one of those things that happen" she explained "which is probably why there are more male ninja then female" she pounded out loud.

"How can you just brush it off? I pretty much interrupted him from  _molesting_ you" Sasuke practically hissed.

"Because if I don't..." she bit her lip, clearly hating the whole conversation "because if I don't i'd hate myself for being so weak that I ended up in that situation" she said quietly "not to mention its not something thats fun to think about"Sasuke stood there silently, just staring at her. Sakura couldn't tell if he was deep in thought or too shocked to speak.

"Sakura" he finally spoke, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight, protective hug.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Hinata)**

"I wonder if Sasuke has found Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto wondered. He was lying on the floor in front of the fire "hope he didn't get lost as well"

"I'm s-sure their on t-their way back now" Hinata assured Naruto, she was reading a rather thick book she had issued from the library.

"Hm... I hope so, I'm getting tired of waiting for them"

"Are you waiting for Sakura and Sasuke?" Neville asked once he heard the conversation "their outside, I just past them"

"Why are they just out there? Why are they not in here?" Naruto asked loudly, sitting up.

Before he could bounce outside and grab his friends, they both entered the common room. Neither looking like they wanted to talk to anyone.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Teme found you!" he jumped to his feet and ran over to his friends "Ive got HUGE news!"

"Oh? And what would this HUGE news be?" she asked, playing along.

"Hinata and I are  _together!_ " he grinned.

"Really? Since when?" Sakura laughed, acting surprised.

"Like an hour ago!" Naruto grinned "I came straight here to tell you but you weren't here!"

"Sorry about that, I got a little lost" she smiled "anywho thats not important, I want details so I will kidnap Hinata for a little bit" she walked over to Hinata and lead her up to the girls dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Care for magical creatures)**

"Alright everyone pay attention" Kakashi instructed the students "today we will be moving on from unicorns and onto Fwoopers" he pulled out a birdcage with a small brightly coloured bird inside. "Fwoopers originate from Africa and are said to sing beautifully. Unfortunately listening to said song will make the listener so insane, which is why they are sold with a silencing charm on them"

"Wow, Kakashi actually took the effort to learn about another creature" Naruto laughed quietly.

"For today's lesson you will be simply studying a Fwooper of your choice" he indicated to where a bunch of cages sat. After giving instruction on what he wanted them to do, he positioned himself in a nearby tree and began reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto, who was given the job of picking out a Fwooper, cooed at the bird "your sooo much cooler then the other ones" he told the bird.

"Of course you would pick the orange one" Sakura laughed. The Fwooper Naruto picked out had bright orange feathers.

"It is k-kinda cute" Hinata smiled.

"Of course its cute! Its  _orange!"_ Naruto said, still admiring the bird.

"I never knew birds could be so shockingly orange" Ron muttered staring at the bird.

"Anything is possible when it comes to magic" Hermione remind her friend.

"Magic is awesome" Harry laughed, also peering at the bird though the cage "this one has a silencing charm on it right? I don't really want to go insane"

"Yea. Kakashi-sensei made sure that the charm was reinforced before showing us" Naruto explained.

"Poor thing. Image having someone make you silent just because your voice effected people in the wrong way" Sakura said sympathetically as she pushed a berry through the cage bars. The bird immediately took it in its talon and began nibbling at it.

"Its a shame that we cant do that to Naruto" Sasuke said, attempting to cheer up his teammate and succeeding.

"Mm..would be nice, once in a while" she laughed and Hinata laughed.

"Meanies" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms "your so mean to me!"

"Your fault for being irritatingly annoying" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke you do realize that you pretty much said 'annoying' twice in a row?" Sakura pointed out.

"I am aware. I did it for effect"

"And effect you got!" Naruto sulked "like I said before. Your mean!"

"Naruto-kun, t-their just playing a-around" Hinata assured the blonde.

"Oi! Less talking more studying the Fwooper" Kakashi ordered from up in the tree. He was inwardly laughing at how funny his sentence sounded.

"Kaka-sensei. I do believe that we're capable of multitasking" Sakura replied to his command.

"Well maybe you, Hinata and Sasuke can. Naruto on the other hand..."

"Why is everyone mean to me!" Naruto yelled "is it 'pick on Naruto' day?"

"I'm kidding Naruto" Kakashi smiled behind his mask "but seriously, back to work"

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura started giggling. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Whats so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura just shook her head, unable to reply using words.

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke asked Sakura when she calmed down and stopped giggling. The others had went back to their work.

"Malfoy is afraid to even come near me" she whispered "I must have gotten him pretty good by the way hes walking"

Sasuke looked over to where Malfoy and his followers were making their way over to Kakashi, being sure to stay as far away from Sakura as he could. Sasuke smirked as Malfoy had difficulty in walking the short distance to Kakashi.

"He deserved it" Sasuke replied when he noticed Sakura look a little guilty.

"Thats true but I hope I didn't do any permanent damage"

"Hn...at least it seems he learnt his lesson" Sasuke muttered.

"Mm, though he might resort to revenge. Not that it would be much of a problem"

"What are you two whispering about?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Ways to shut you up" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Teme! Don't lie!" Naruto shouted,

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Both of you shut up" Sakura sighed at her teammates childishness.

"Fine. But ONLY because you said so" Naruto insisted.

"Their f-fighting really does get a-annoying after a while" Hinata muttered to Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping that when team 7 was re-formed that they would have grown out of it" Sakura sighed.

"I-it wouldn't really be the s-same if they didn't t-though, right?" Hinata asked.

"Hm, thats true, I guess their childish fighting is just a part of who they are" Sakura laughed, muttering "unfortunately" afterwards.

* * *

**(Outside the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, about 8 minutes into the lesson)**

"That was very rude of her" Naruto mumbled and slid down the was so he was sitting next to Sakura.

"You just  _had_ to make Umbridge mad, didn't you?" she asked the blonde, not at all pleased at his previous actions.

"I didn't  _do_ anything, Sakura-chan! She just hates us" Naruto said defensibly.

"Dobe just face it. Your the reason she kicked us out of class" Sasuke sighed. He stood leaning against the wall across from his teammates.

Moments earlier, while Umbridge explained their lesson to them, Naruto had decided to declare that learning only theory was pointless and would get all the students killed. Umbridge didn't take his statement too well and ordered the three of them out of the class.

"But I was only stating the truth" Naruto insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that dobe"

Right before Naruto could send a insult back at Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in the corridor with a 'poof'.

"Yo" he greeted his students as he whipped his book away.

"Miss us already?" Sakura asks her sensei playfully.

"Absolutely. Every moment we're apart I die a little on the inside" he laughed.

"You better" Naruto grinned.

"Haha... Anyway, why are you three out here?" he questioned.

"Naruto got us kicked out of class" Sakura explained, ruffling Naruto's hair while she said it.

Kakashi sighed "Really? Well we can use this as an opportunity. We're going to do a round of the school. Make sure their isn't anything suspicious about" he explained "Naruto and Hinata will take the west side of the school and Sasuke and Sakura will take the East, While I will do the grounds" Kakashi grinned as his plan took action. What plan you may ask? Well Kakashi has decided to start playing matchmaker with his students. Though he was too late to help with the whole Naruto/Hinata fandango, hes determined to get Sasuke and Sasuke together.

"Now off you go" he said before 'poofing' away.

"Hes up to something" Sakura stated "but I don't know what"

"Probably don't want to know what" Naruto replied before heading off in the opposite direction with Hinata.

Sakura and Sasuke walked along side each other as they past various classrooms.

"I'll admit, this is better then being in Umbridge's class" Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"Hn. I guess so" Sasuke replied "I can't believe that this mission was meant to be A-rank, possible S-rank"

"Yeah well, it could be worse" Sakura responded "you know the other day when we were saying that you were talking more then usual?" she asked.

How could he forget. They kept nagging him, asking if he was the real Sasuke. "Yes I remember"

"Well, why is that?" she asked "it is a little worrisome"

"Hn, and to think that I thought that Naruto was the only clueless one"

Sakura turned to face him "what do you mean?" she asked, generally confused.

"Tsk. Think about it" he said before walking ahead of her.

Sakura started to follow him slowly, deep in thought. After about 10 minute of this she gave up.

"Sasuke-kun, I have NO idea what your talking about"

"Sakura, think for a second. Why would someone start to change their personality, even in the slightest way?" Sasuke said, slowing his pace so Sakura could catch up.

"Um..to be liked? To impress someone?" Sakura thought out loud "but you wouldn't be trying to impress anyone, though you might change your personality so you can fix the bonds you severed"

Sasuke laughed slightly "Sakura you can be naive sometimes you know"

"I get that a lot" Sakura stated casually "but enough of me trying to guess. Why would you change your personality slightly?" she questioned curiously.

Sasuke came to a complete stop and turned to Sakura, a smirk on his face "you already said it"

She looked at him, resembling a confused puppy "uh...perhaps you yourself should say it"

With a sigh Sasuke said "in all honesty its a bit of both, I don't really want to be hated anymore. And I may want to impress someone.." he confessed.

Sakura simply stared at him, a little taken aback. "Sasuke-kun...who do you want to impress?" she asked innocently.

"Like I said..naive" he continued to smirk.

"Thats not helpful Sasuke-kun! Plus it didn't answer my question!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke was silent for a minute and seemed to be calculating something in his mind. After said minute he gently pushed Sakura against the corridor wall, there faces inches apart.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked, trying to slink away from him but he kept her in place.

"Answering your question" he replied before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to hers, seemingly unsure if he should do it or not.

Sakura was in a state of utter shock. She tried to comprehend what was happening but her mind was blanking out. Sasuke pulled away but kept his face close to Sakura's.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered, unable to say more.

"Sakura, when I returned to Konoha I vowed that I would repair the bonds I tried so hard to cut. The only problem is that I never got the chance to fix my bond with you" he spoke quietly brushing stray pink strands of hair out of Sakura's eyes "which i'll admit, wasn't very strong to begin with."

Sakura simply stared at Sasuke, her mind going over what he was saying. "Sasuk-" he cut her off by capturing her lips with his again, only this time more confidently. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked Sakura in the eye "Sakura, I don't think I ever properly apologized to you"

"I forgave you a while back" Sakura assured him "for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate you, even in the slightest"

"Sakura, I want to apologize to you properly" Sasuke insisted.

Sakura tapped the tip of his nose "You did. Approximately one minute ago" she laughed giddily.

"I'm being serious"

"So am I, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled "I am however wondering where your going with this"

"I think its pretty obvious where i'm going with this" Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"Sasuke-kun. When it comes to you, nothing is obvious" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking off down the hall, Sakura followed closely behind.

"Sakura, have you ever wondered why I would protect you and pretty much only you during missions?" Sasuke asked her.

"I always figured it was because you thought I was 'weak' and 'incapable' of taking care of myself in said situations" Sakura replied.

"Baka... I protected you because I cared for you. I still do" Sasuke confessed casually.

"Well i'm flattered" Sakura said playfully.

"Your on a high aren't you?" Sasuke asked the girl trailing behind him.

"Yup" she replied with a wide smile "you might want to wait till the rush ends before you get mushy"

"To think that all I did was kiss you" he smirked.

"Twice. You kissed me twice" Sakura reminded him.

"I think i'll take your advice and wait till you calm down a little. But I want to say one thing" he said seriously, stopping suddenly. Which made Sakura walk into him.

"And what might that be Sasuke-kun?" she asked with interest.

"Sakura, I would do anything to keep you safe" he turned to look at the girl seriously "I would die for you"

"You know, your more use to me alive, but thanks" she replied with the same amount of seriousness.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hehe, about time. Aye Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. The two had found a passageway that lead them to a spot just ahead of their friends and both decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation...or well Naruto decided that they should.

Hinata nodded "yes. B-but we should leave them a-alone now" she said, tugging at Naruto's sleeve and successfully pulling him away from the corner that he had been peeping around.

"Aw why?" Naruto asked with a small pout.

"B-because Sakura and Sasuke a-are headed this way" she replied.

"Mm.. we should probably leave then. Or else they may kill us" Naruto laughed.

"Too late dobe" Sasuke's voice spoke.

Naruto turned around slowly and came face to face with Sasuke. Not an angry Sasuke like he had expected, but a smirking one.

"W-we weren't e-eavesdropping or a-anything along t-those lines!" Naruto stuttered quickly.

"Sure you weren't" Sakura laughed from behind Sasuke.

"Alright, we...well  _I_ may have been..." Naruto laughed nervously "and if you kill me for it. It was worth it"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "In case you haven't noticed. We're not allowed to kill you...being on a mission and all"

"Gotta love missions, they make me Sasuke proof." Naruto grinned, earning a glare from Sasuke "well we should probably carry on with scoping the castle and all that..." he added, taking hold of Hinata's hand and started to back away.

"Yes, w-we should probably get b-back to that" Hinata giggled as she was getting pulled backwards "see y-you guys later"

"I'm surprised that Naruto was able to eavesdrop without us knowing" Sakura thought out loud.

"Mm, yes. Hate to admit it but he  _has_ gotten a little better" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura fake gasped "did you just complement Naruto? Thought I would never see the day!" she said acting astonished.

"Hn, iv'e complemented him before" Sasuke said, defending himself.

"Yea thats true. Though you should probably say it to his face, rather then when hes not around"

"The only time I would do that is on my deathbed" Sasuke spoke stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"You know. You may have changed a lot, but your still the same childishly stubborn Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura giggled, earning a light shove from Sasuke.

"I'm not childishly stubborn..."

"Says the guy who wont give his best friend a complement to his face"

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes "and we're back to the famous one word replies"

"We should carry on with the job. Classes will be over soon" Sasuke said, starting to walk up the corridor. Sakura simply smiled and followed him.

* * *

**(Gryffindor common room, break.)**

"So nothing to report?" Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sakura replied from her position next to him "are you re-reading that again?" she asked, pointing at the book.

"Unfortunately." Kakashi sighed sadly, making the four genin laugh.

"I know something that will cheer you up Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned, secretly glancing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"And what would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, when Hinata-chan and I were out scouting, we followed this corridor which lead us to the end of the one that Sasuke and Sakura were kis-" Naruto was interrupted when both Sasuke and Sakura clasped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Interesting" Kakashi said "I wonder what you two could have been doing that you don't want Naruto to say"

Naruto forced himself free of his friends and yelled "Sasuke was KISSING Sakura!"

"No way" Kakashi said disbelievingly.

"Way" Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura "really?"

"No comment" she replied, a light blush spreading on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kakashi smiled "naw, my students are growing up!"

(Across the room)

"What kind of a teacher is he?" Hermione whispered to her two friends "I mean, he doesn't even teach us anything. Its just like what Umbridge is doing"

"Well keep in mind that hes not from around here. Plus do you remember what the transfers said about each teacher having 3 students each to teach rather then a huge class" Harry replied, trying to ease his friends suspiciousness.

"Thats true. But have you seen how he interacts with those four?" Hermione said.

"What are you on about? He acts like any teacher does" Ron spoke, giving up on his potions homework.

"What I mean is that rather then encouraging them to speak English, he openly speaks to them in Japanese"

"Maybe they don't know English very well and need to be told what they have to do in Japanese" Harry suggested, not really believing what he was saying.

"I doubt that Harry" Hermione said, dismissing the idea.

"I think your just being suspicious and crazy" Ron laughed.

"Oh be quiet Ron" Hermione huffed, turning away from the red head.

"Hermione, if their  _was_  something worrisome about the transfers. Why would Dumbledore let them into Hogwarts?" Harry spoke "you know that before having someone come into the school, he would have them checked out. Especially nowadays"

"You do have a point their. But what if Dumbledore is in on it too? And their all keeping something from us"

Harry sighed "you just don't give up do you?"

"No, I don't" Hermione smiled "well our next classes start in a couple of minutes, so we better go" she got to her feet and made her way towards the exit.

* * *

** (Small time skip to 11:45 that same evening) **

Naruto and Kakashi were, or well had been sparring. Going all out at each other.

But while Naruto now wandered lost in the forbidden forest, Kakashi was making a bet with Sasuke over how long it would take for Naruto to find his way out.

"Isn't this m-mean?" Hinata asked Sakura. The two girls were seated in a tree above Kakashi and Sasuke.

"It is a little mean" Sakura admitted "maybe someone should go in and find him before he gets himself eaten by something"

"He'll be fine" Kakashi laughed. Being very un-teacher like.

"What if he got sick? Its quite cold and damp in the forest"

"If your worried about the dobe, then go find him" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine then I will" Sakura said before jumping down from the tree and heading off into the forest.

(With Naruto)

"All right Naruto, face it. Your lost." Naruto muttered to himself, sighing as he sat down on a mossy rock. ' _Hopefully the others will come looking for me'_ he thought hopefully. He stayed on that rock, waiting for an idea to pop into his head.

**_Crunch_ **

Naruto jumped to his feet, kunai at the ready "whose there?" he asked, his question echoing slightly "this place is creepy.." he muttered under his breath"

_**Crunch** _

He spun around, eyes darting over every inch of the forest "who ever you are, quit messing with me!" he growled into the darkness.

**_Crunch_ **

The noise was getting closer. Making Naruto more and more anxious "if this is a joke, its not very good" he called out, hoping it was just his friends trying to scare him.

**_Crunch_ **

As he turned around, trying to find the source of the noise he saw a flash of wizardry robes disappearing behind one of the thick tree trunks.

"Iv'e got you now" he mumbled, running towards the tree. But when he flung himself around it, he was met with an empty space "what the..."

"Naruto?"

"Ah!" the voice startled him and he threw a set of kunai knives at the owner.

"Ow! Naruto what the hell!"

"Sakura-chan! Sorry, you scared me and I thought you were someone else!" he rushed his sentence and went to assist his friend.

"There is no one but us out here Naruto" Sakura informed him, as she pulled the kunai that was lodged in her forearm and began to heal it.

"But I saw someone! I saw their robes disappear behind the tree" Naruto insisted.

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know..." he admitted. Helping Sakura up once she had finished healing the wound he had inflicted.

"Maybe you just imagined it"

"Mm maybe... eh Sakura-chan, do you know how to get out of here?" Naruto asked, wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

"Uh ha, just follow me." Turns out that Naruto was only about 10 minutes away from the edge of the forest.

"I see your still alive" Kakashi said when he saw two of his students exiting the forest.

"No thanks to Naruto" Sakura replied when they reached the small group.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked poking at the drying blood on Sakura's arm.

"I accidentally attacked Sakura with a kunai" Naruto confessed.

"You what?" Kakashi asked/yelled.

"I thought I saw someone hiding behind a tree and then Sakura-chan appeared out of no where and startled me, so I instinctively attacked"

"I'm surprised you were able to actually hit Sakura with a kunai" Sasuke said.

"To be fair she wasn't expecting me to attack her" Naruto laughed.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short" Sakura told him. Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Hehe.." Naruto laughed nervously.

" _Now is your turn to say something nice"_  Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

" _I'm not going to do it"_  he whispered back.

 _"Yes you are"_  Sakura replied, pushing him towards Naruto.

"Fine" Sasuke growled "Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You...don't suck as bad as you used to"

Naruto's eyes sparkled "do you really think so?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied walking away from the blond. "happy now?" he asked Sakura who nodded.

"Did you hear that! Sasuke-teme said something not mean to me!" Naruto yelled happily, jumping about with joy.

* * *

** (Common room, about 1am) **

"Well i'm pooped" Naruto yawned "i'm gonna go straight to bed. Nighty night Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled "I think i'll head to bed as well"

"Night Naruto, Night Hinata" Sakura said for both herself and Sasuke.

"Sakura, perhaps you should head to bed as well" Sasuke said, noticing how she was swaying sightly.

"Mm, I will soon" she replied "you know, Naruto really appreciated you saying something nice to him"

"Hn, well he better not get used to it"

"Your such a nice friend" Sakura laughed, trying not to yawn.

"Hn, your tired. Go to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do" Sakura said, pointing her finger at his nose.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well you probably could if you used your sharingan on me, but you wouldn't do that"

Sasuke's smirked turned into a small smile "I don't need the sharingan"

"Oh rea-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke lent down and kissed her softly.

"You should head to bed Sakura"

"Mm, alright then.." she replied in a daze "goodnight Sasuke-kun" she said before stepping away from him and heading to the dorms.

"Goodnight Sakura"


End file.
